The Secret of Naruto
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Naruto has a secret. Sasuke has found out. NarutoSasuke NO SEQUEL!


The Secret of Naruto

DG32173

Sarah: um, here's a Naruto one-shot. Title might change, but the story won't.

Sasuke: the girl only owns her ideas.

_**SUMMARY**_

Naruto has a secret and thinks only three people know, and they will never let the secret slip. But, the one person he never wanted to find out has known for almost two months…

* * *

_**STORY**_

Naruto sighs as he closes and locks the door of his apartment behind him, finally managing to get Sakura out. He looks up at the ceiling and lets his jutsu slip. In seconds, where the blonde boy had been, there is now a blonde girl who looks exactly like Naruto's well-known sexy-no-jutsu. Only difference is that she's wearing her headband the same as Naruto's and is actually wearing clothes: a silky silver dress without even straps and hugs her curves rather nicely but fans out once it reaches her hips so that, if she whirl to twirl, the dress would spin out like a ball gown. At the base of the dress is a rose embroidery that goes all the way around; but unlike most roses one would expect to see, these roses are black. She's also wearing sandals to match her dress, similar to the sandals Naruto wears, but silver with a black rose on the top of each sandal and they are more feminine.

"Ugh," she mutters. "It's so hard keeping that jutsu together, especially when Sasuke's teasing me." She slips off her shoes and walks barefoot into the living room to flop carelessly onto the couch. 'At least, since I usually am using a jutsu that turns me into a male, I don't have a period and probably never will,' she thinks. She picks up the remote and starts flipping channels on her TV.

Outside of the living room window

Dark eyes watch the beautiful girl in Naruto's living room flips channels on Naruto's TV like she lives there. He had found out a while ago that Naruto is actually a _girl_ by the name of Narati Uzumaki and does live there. When he first saw her change from Naruto two months, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had wondered how Naruto had enough chakra to keep up a jutsu all the time no one is watching.

Then he realized that it wasn't a jutsu and that _Naruto_ was the jutsu, not Narati. He realized that when Naruto went into Hokage's office and Tsunade called him by that name. When asked a question, it wasn't the male voice he had grown so used to that answered, it was a soft, feminine voice that still held Naruto's haughtiness.

He sighs. He shouldn't have been eavesdropping that day … Sakura would have berated him a thousand times over if she ever found out. But he did eavesdrop. And she never found out. Nor did Narati. He found out by listening in on her conversation with Tsunade that the way Naruto acts is actually Narati's personality. He sighs. One day he should tell her that he knows. As soon as he finds a way to tell 'Naruto' that he had fallen for his best friend/rival. Er, scratch the whole idea all together. No way in _hell_ is he gonna tell 'him' that he would rather have 'him' over anyone else. Now the dark-eyed man is starting to confuse himself. Suddenly, he sees the blonde girl with blue eyes staring at him in shock through the window. 'Shit!' he thinks.

Seconds later, he finds himself in her apartment, pushed against the wall, and a kunai to his throat. "Tell anyone about this, Sasuke Uchiha, and you're as good as dead," she growls, glaring at him.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock, staring at the blue-violet eyes glaring at his own dark ones. "I haven't told anyone," he growls.

Her eyes widen at the implication and she drops him and stumbles backwards to drop onto the couch in shock. "How long…?" she whispers.

He turns his eyes down, not wanting to see those hurt blue eyes. "Two months," he murmurs, daring to look up to see what effect his words have on her.

Narati lowers her eyes as her shoulders slump. "Oh," she murmurs. "You must hate me, then," she just barely whispers.

He moves to sit beside her, wrapping his placing his hands on her shoulders, forcing her body to face him. "Never," he says into her hair. "I didn't hate you as Naruto, and I don't hate you now."

She looks up at him hopefully. "You didn't…?" she whispers.

He shook his head. "Never," he replies softly. "I love you," he murmurs.

"And I you," she replies softly. Then she sighs. "But if you were with me, you can never restore your clan. The jutsu I use to turn into Naruto … I've used it so much and for so long that I can never have a child of my blood, in either form."

He strokes the skin on her cheek. "That's not important any more," he murmurs. "I just care for you, not for anything else." He leans in to kiss her, and she meets him halfway …

* * *

Sarah: eh, short, sweet, and to the point. But it went a bit quick at the end for my taste, but I think it turned out alright. And there are no sequels to this fic. And that is my final word, so no amount of begging will make me change my mind. 

Naruto: YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO _ANOTHER_ FIC WITH ME AS A GIRL SO SOON!

Sarah: no, I promised I wouldn't do one with you _trapped_ as a girl so soon. Never said anything about you being a girl at birth but using a jutsu to turn to a guy. I wonder if anyone has done something like this before? Eh, I might not know for a long while, if ever.

Naruto: you're a meanie!

Sarah: am not.

Naruto: uh-huh!

Sarah: nuh-uh. **(bickering goes on and on while camera fades to black)**


End file.
